


Not Picture Perfect

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Roughness, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not exactly puppies and sunshine but that doesn't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Frostiron, Roughness.
> 
> A/N: Honestly I keep trying to make a fluffy FrostIron but both the ones I've tried haven't really turned out that way.

Loki threw Tony into the nearest wall enough to hurt, but at least this time not hard enough to go through it. Tony grunted as his back connected with the wall. He wasn't sure why they did this. Only that somehow after all the fights it had turned into this. It wasn't gentle and it wasn't caring. They were passionate with as much ferocity as they had when they were fighting.

Tony's face plate was up and Loki punched him with a glare in his eyes. Tony winced in pain but in response used his suit to fire at Loki sending him backwards through a wall of the abandoned building Tony had flown Loki into. Loki got up a moment later and stalked over to him. Tony prepared to fire at him again, but stopped when Loki started attacking him in a different way.

Loki's teeth attacked his lips sometimes biting enough to make them bleed and Tony fighting back just as hard. Although, Loki's mouth didn't bleed due to the fact he wasn't exactly human. Still even through the harsh bits their tongues were intertwined and they both were breathing heavily. He should stop this Tony thought. Loki was criminal he had tried to kill him. Tony punched Loki harshly in the ribs but Loki only momentarily stopped before he started kissing again and Tony did as well. He doubted it had hurt him too much.

To get any further he was going to have to take off his suit and he hesitated because things always got more painful than but more pleasant too. This was one messed up complicated relationship that Tony had never wanted a part of, but somehow he let himself get entangled in. Not that it was much of a relationship. He fought Loki with the Avengers, Loki left, Tony followed and this happened. There was no how was your day? Or even are you planning another attempt to take over the city. It was just this. He knew he should want more. That he should want at least someone who it wasn't almost equal parts attacking him as they were touching him in a way that made his skin tingle.

Still Tony opened his suit and Loki smiled a small predatory smile. Tony in response grabbed Loki with both hands and switched their positions so that he was the one pressing Loki into the wall now. Tony hit Loki's head violently against the wall but Loki's smile never dimmed. Tony wasn't sure why he did this most times and when he wasn't the in the act he usually regretted it. But at the moment no matter how wrong or twisted it was it was all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that I can never manage a fluffy Frostiron? Anyways please comment :)


End file.
